Replay
by Robeina-Kun
Summary: Time will never move backward. We can never relive our precious moments the way we originally experienced them. But that doesn't keep people from trying. WARNING:OC. Crappy summary, I know.
1. Encounter

**Author: **First of all, I do not know yet if Mashima-Sensei showed Lucy's mom's past, so please don't yell at me or flame me, okay? Because it's annoying.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail and all of the characters in Fairy Tail belong to Mashima-Sensei. I only own my OC and this story, so no stealing!

**Warning: **If you do not like OCs, then hit the back button right now and go away. If you flame me, saying that I should never use an OC, then you're just showing the world how immature you are. So do the mature thing and hit the back button if you don't like OCs, okay?

Xo~xOx~oX

It was an abnormally peaceful day in the guild. Everyone was unusually quiet today, and Natsu didn't like the silence one bit. He tried picking a fight with Gray about two times, but the ice mage didn't seem to care that much. In fact, no one seemed to really care all that much.

Natsu crossed his arms on the table in front of him and rested his head on his arms. He started to wonder what made everyone so boring and glanced at the empty seat beside him, and it suddenly came to him.

It was Lucy.

The stellar spirit mage hadn't shown up all morning, and the rest of the guild members must be worried sick about her.

Natsu got out of his seat and called Happy. The cat ran up to the dragon slayer and the two walked out at a casual pace.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Natsu didn't even look at the speaker, already knowing it was Gray, and answered, "I'm going to get Lucy."

"Idiot, do you even know where she is?"

Natsu stopped at the entrance and said, "I do. It's the anniversary after all..."

Xo~xOx~oX

Lucy gave out a tired sigh as she walked onward. She clutched the roses to her chest, a sad smile upon her face.

It was the year and a half anniversary of her mother's death, and she was on her way to give the annual roses.

Her father most likely had no idea she was coming over. But that didn't matter to her; In fact, she wanted to make sure he didn't know. Even though she knew that he wouldn't try to take her back once more, she still didn't want to see him.

Lucy stopped in front of the entrance to the courtyard and glanced up. She clenched the roses even tighter and lifted her hand to push the gate open, but she paused when she heard something.

It was a high-pitched noise that glided through the still air. It floated about the sky in a melodic pattern, and, despite being high-pitched, it had an element of melancholy to it.

With curiosity overtaking her, Lucy hesitantly pushed the loose metal doors open and started to follow the sound. She loosely held the roses in her hand, looking as if they would fall down at any moment.

She wandered far into the courtyard, starting to become frustrated at the fact that she hadn't found the sound yet.

Suddenly, she found the source of the noise.

A woman was sitting in front of her mother's grave, playing a violin. Her red hair was pulled into a braid and trailed about a foot behind her on the ground. She was sickly pale with wide, thin lips that were painted a cherry red. Her eyes were shut tightly in concentration and there was a hint of a smile on her face as she played the song.

She wore a black suit that showed her body's form. White laces peaked at the sleeve opening; A fully dead black rose was attached to her suit coat, and rested right above her breast. Her fingers were stick thin and danced across the instrument. She wore dark brown boots that went up to just below her knee, and hid most of the black pants.

Lucy stood and stared, enchanted by the mysterious woman. She was startled out of her trance when the woman's fingers stilled themselves, and she heard the woman speak.

"Is there a song you wish to hear, young miss?"

Lucy's eyes widened at the question. The woman's voice was a low murmer that danced across Lucy's skin, making the young mage shiver slightly.

Lucy shook her head weakly. She ignored the previous question and asked, "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

The woman smirked slightly and rose. She slowly turned to Lucy, showing the blonde her lime green eyes. Lucy was enchanted once more and just stared, her mind starting to go blank.

Lucy still stared into her eyes and finally came back to earth when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She gave a panicked glance at her shoulder, noticing the woman's gloved hand on her right shoulder. Lucy tilted her head slightly upward and stared at the woman, who was leaning toward Lucy. She froze a few inches away from the mage's face.

She turned her head to Lucy's ear and whispered, "I never knew Layla's daughter would become so beautiful..."

Lucy's eyes widened and her breathing became faster. She felt the roses starting to slip from her hand, so she clutched them tighter.

She slapped the woman's hand away with her free hand and reached to her hip, pulling out one of her gate keys at random.

Lucy shouted in a shrill voice, "Who the hell are you, and how do you know my mother?!" She held out her keys in front of her with her hand shaking uncontrollably.

Lucy looked down at the key she pulled out, and cursed mentally when she found it was Plue's gate key. She returned her gaze to the woman, giving out a fiery glare. Her eyes widened when she saw the woman with a hand over her mouth, quietly giggling.

Lucy ground her teeth together and barked, "What the hell is so funny?!"

The red haired woman removed her hand, still giggling. She gave the blonde an amused look and said in a playful tone, "I just find it ironic that you would just as determined as your mother was. She used that determination to get my respect."

"Shut the hell up," Lucy shouted, "Just what the hell were you to my mom!?"

The woman appeared in front of Lucy once more. She held the blonde's arms to her sides and leaned to Lucy's ear yet again.

"It'd be best for you to stay ignorant, Miss Lucy."

Lucy's eyes widened and her voice caught in her throat. She felt her arms being released and saw the woman spin on her heel, walking back to the grave. She knelt beside the violin and gingerly lifted it and the bow into its case. She carefully lowered the lid and snapped the clasps shut. She stood slowly and grasped the case's handle tightly in her hand. She stood still, and Lucy gasped when the woman suddenly vanished.


	2. Disappearance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail, the characters in Fairy Tail, or Lucy's giant boobs. Those all belong to Mashima-Sensei. I just own this story and my OC(Oh, and try to guess the OC's name. I'll give a virtual hug to whomever guesses right. And, to be fair, her name starts with an R).

**EDIT: **I realized that I made a mistake with Juvia; I forgot that she talks in third person, and that she calls Gray 'Gray-Sama', so I fixed it. I also changed Elsa to Erza.

Xo~xOx~oX

The sound of furious scratching resounded throughout a small house. It was then followed by the sound of a tiny snap and a loud curse. Then the sound of muffled whining echoed in the house.

The sounds all came from a petite girl. She had chin length snow white hair and bright yellow eyes that took up almost her whole face. She wore a bright blue maid outfit that was decorated with a black apron and red dragons swirling around the blue fabric. Her bright blue high heels clacked as she stood up, clutching her hand.

"Shit, I broke my nail," she hissed angrily. She glared at the place she was previously leaning over.

_That damned stain refuses to leave! _

She turned her glare towards the analog clock on the far right wall. Her mouth dropped open in horror when she saw that it was 11:20 a.m.

_The mistress is going to be here in two minutes! And she told me that she wanted the house to be spotless when she came home!_

Her glare returned to the stain not even two feet away from her. She raised her right hand to her mouth and lightly bit her thumb nail.

"I have to hurry before-"

"I'm home, Kylie."

The white-haired girl squeaked in surprise and spun around. Her red-haired mistress was home. And, by the way her jaw was clenched tightly, she was in a bad mood. The maid dropped roughly to her knees and bowed so that her head met the white tile of the small house with a loud _thud_.

"I'm so sorry, Mistress!" She squeaked out in a highly-pitched voice quickly. "I couldn't accomplish even a request as small as cleaning your home! Please, punish me as you see fit, I'll take it without-!"

"Be quiet." The white-haired maid stopped mid-apology and gazed up at her mistress. The woman had her eyes shut closed, and her hand was holding her forehead. She walked over to an over-stuffed chair and sat down. She leaned back into the chair and tilted her head back. She then growled out, "Go get me some tea. I have a terrible headache."

The maid smiled slightly to herself and ran to the small compartment called a kitchen. She started to heat the water ran over to the cupboard on the other side of the kitchen. She stood on her tip-toes and grabbed a plain white mug on the top shelf, her mistress' favorite mug. She gently placed the mug next to the teapot and jogged over to the pantry, instantly pulling out a box full of tea leaves. She ripped open a small packet and poured its contents into the mug.

She then ran back into the living room and ran behind her mistress. She carefully placed her hands on her mistress' forehead and gently massaged the woman's aching head. The woman hummed in consent and leaned further into the starch white chair. A few minutes passed before the white-haired girl became uncomfortable with the silence.

The girl swallowed thickly and said, barely above a whisper, "Um...I'm just wondering, but...Why are you so upset, Mistress?"

The red-haired woman slowly opened her eyes and glared at the young girl. The white-haired maid froze in fear and instantly removed her hands, sticking her arms to her sides.

The red head slowly leaned forward until her back was ramrod straight. She held her head down and murmured, "I met Layla's daughter at her grave."

The maid's eyes widened in pure shock. "Madam Layla's...daughter...?" She whispered.

The red-haired woman abruptly stood, making the maid squeak in surprise.

Her legs matched with the width of her shoulders, and her back was perfectly straight. She slowly tilted her head back and gazed intently at the small chandelier with her piercing green eyes.

"I guess it's finally time, huh...Layla...?"

Xo~oXo~oX

Lucy dropped the roses and stared wide-eyed at the spot that the mysterious woman was previously at. She stood completely still in surprise.

_H...How did she know my name? I never told her. So how...?_

"Lucy!"

The blonde whipped her head around and saw Natsu and Happy running towards her, a grin spread out wide across their faces. Natsu skidded to a stop about a foot away from the blonde, and Happy flew full speed and ran into Lucy. The blue cat squeezed the woman's neck, crying and muttering about how he missed the stellar spirit mage. The blonde woman awkwardly patted the cat on it's head, quietly asking the creature to calm down.

Natsu then noticed the forlorn bouquet lying near Lucy's feet. He quickly bent down and snatched the flowers. He examined the red flowers, as if they were an alien substance. He stopped his examination and asked, "Hey, Lucy, why are these on the ground?"

Lucy turned her head toward Natsu and noticed the slightly bent roses in his right hand. She pulled Happy off of her and grabbed the roses from the dragon slayer. She turned the flowers over and over to check for any other damage. She sighed in joy when she found no other damages and smiled brightly.

She turned her attention back to her guild members and smiled at them. "You guys want to see my mom's grave?"

Natsu and Happy nodded once and followed the blonde. During the short trip, Natsu looked at his surroundings.

There weren't many graves around. For a cemetery it was highly lacking in headstones. The only headstones in the place all had the name Heartfilia carved into it.

_So it's a family only graveyard, huh?_

"Here we are."

Natsu halted in his tracks and gazed upward.

It was the biggest headstone he had ever seen. There were stairs one either side of the staircase, leading up to a giant praying angel at the very top. There was a large stone case just underneath the headstone, surrounded by crosses and a low arched fence.

Lucy dropped to her knees and gently placed the red roses on top of the stone case. She raised her head and let a sad smile cross her face.

"Hey, mom. It's me again..."

Xo~oXo~oX

"Gragh, when the hell are Natsu and Happy coming back?" Gray exclaimed, abruptly standing and slamming his fists onto the wooden table. The other guild members turned their attention to the ice mage, mostly glaring at him. Juvia gently held Gray's arm and begged, "Please, Gray-Sama, calm down. Juvia is sure that they'll be back soon."

The brunet glared at the water mage. He then sat back down with a 'tch' and glared at the entrance to the guild.

_Where the hell is that idiot?! He was supposed to be here about an hour ago!_

Suddenly, a woman with hair as red as fire stepped inside the guild. Her hair was kept in a long braid that cascaded down to her ankles, and it swayed every time she made a slight movement. She wore a tight black suit, and her eyes were closed. She was carrying a violin case in her right hand, and she was grasping a long black cane in her other. Her eyes slowly opened, revealing piercing green eyes to the inhabitants of the guild.

The whole guild was speechless. They all stared wide-eyed at the woman, some with their mouths slightly agape.

All of a sudden, Erza stepped forward and summoned a long, gleaming sword. She pointed the tip toward the woman. She glared icily at the intruder and demanded, "Who the hell are you, and what are you doing here?"

The woman slowly smiled, revealing starch white teeth. "Is there a song that you would like to hear?"

Xo~oXo~oX

Natsu stretched his arms up over his pink hair and rested his hands on the back of his head. He rotated his upper body to his left and looked excitedly at Lucy. He grinned and said in an upbeat tone, "So, do ya feel better now, Lucy?"

Lucy, who had her head turned slightly downward, immediately turned her attention back to the dragon slayer beside her. She smiled sweetly and answered, "Yeah, I feel a little better. I always feel better after I visit my mom's grave."

"Good, 'cause everyone at Fairy Tail was so worried about you! They just stayed quiet all the time with sad looks on their faces."

The stellar spirit mage's eyes widened drastically at the revelation. "They were _that _worried about me?" She stuttered.

Natsu hummed a yes and Happy jumped onto Natsu's shoulder and exclaimed, "Aye! Even _Gazille_ was worried about you!"

Lucy's face was frozen in shock. Then she slowly softened her eyes and let out a small smile. She faced forward once more, and her eyes slid shut.

_I'm so happy that I have people that care about me so much...I'm really, **really** glad that I came to Fairy Tail..._

Lucy felt a hand instantly clutch her shoulder. The hand pulled her back roughly, making the blonde fall onto her backside. She slowly sat up and rubbed her back. "Natsu, what the heck was that for?! You really hurt my back," the girl yelled. She then stopped when she saw the dragon slayer's facial expression. His eyes had widened and his mouth hung open. She followed his gaze and gasped in surprise.

Their guild was completely empty. The chairs were turned over and littered the ground. The tables were pushed around and some were on their sides rolling about the place. Plates of food were spilled onto the ground, and shards of glass were showered all over the floor.

Lucy crawled onto her hands and knees and stared wide-eyed at the empty guild.

"Wh...Where did everyone go?!"

Xo~oXo~oX

**Author: **Well, what did you guys think? And if you want me to put couples in this story, tell me through reviews or PM me. In there, tell me specifically what couples you want, or, if you don't know what couples you want in there, tell me what type of couples you would prefer(yaoi, yuri, hetero), and I'll choose the couples myself.

Also, don't forget to guess my OC's name! I plan to tell her name at the end of the story, but it's still worth a shot! And remember, her name starts with an 'R'.


End file.
